destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Stormy Leather
Stormy Leather is the eighth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 252 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'CHANGING TIDES --' A recently recuperated Jannes seeks help from the Demonatrix, who attack Pandora at her office, forcing Junior, Tamora, and Jo to get involved. Along the way, Tamora makes a discovery about Jo, and the women of Destined go undercover to defeat the clan. Meanwhile, as Wyatt and Sebastian continue to search the library for answers, Chris' concern over his brothers new obsession grows, just as Prue's new attitude surprises everyone. Meanwhile, Melinda's love life complicates as she confides in Damon, while Liam asks her question that takes her off-guard. In the end, the Destined Ones overlook the Demonatrix's true target, forcing a surprising person to intervene. Also, Jannes takes the fight to Ruby with the help of Aisling. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actresses as Pregnant Women *Unknown actor as Security Man *Unknown actor as South Bay Social Services Worker *Unknown actresses as Demonatrix #4, #5, #6, #7, #8, #9, #10, #11 Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Fading; Unnamed Demonatrixes * Orbing; Wyatt, Tamora, Junior, Chris * Premonition; Prue * Scrying; Tamora * Molecular Deceleration; Pandora * Regeneration; Jo * Molecular Acceleration; Tamora * Glamouring; Pandora * Molecular Combustion; Wyatt, Jo * Telekinesis; Jo * Remote Orbing; Tamora * Deviation; Keena * Crushing; Jo Spells and Rituals Beings * Wizard ** Jannes * Demonatrix Artifacts * Jannes' Wand * Shuriken Locations * Magic School ** Magic School's Secret Library * Black Wizard's Cave * Prescott Group * Matthews-Mitchell Manor * National Museum ** CCTV Room * Damon's Apartment * Institute4Life Center * South Bay Social Services * Bay Mirror ** Mirror´s Magazine * Halliwell's * The Underworld ** Demonatrix Cave *** Paige Matthews' former bedroom Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Demonatrix in Destined and their second in the Charmed-''Destined'' universe; * The title is based on the saying, "Stormy Weather"; * Wyatt is continuing to search for information on The Black Wizard with the help of Sebastian, although they haven't found anything yet; * Jannes was severely weakened and wounded by Wyatt, and it has taken him twice as long then Wyatt to recover; * It has been three months since the battle between Wyatt and Jannes that took place in, The Evil Eye; * A new version of the Demonatrix, affectionately called The Demonatrix 2.0, have been created by Jannes; * Jannes wants his new group of Demonatrix's to kill the Destined Ones so that Ruby can't achieve her goal of revenge; * Prue is twenty-weeks pregnant as of this episode, and Bianca is twenty-four weeks; * Jo has been helping Prue with preparations and whatever she needs; * Prue attends childbirth classes in this episode; * Chris is going to be Wyatt and Prue's Unborn Child's Godfather; * Tamora and Sebastian are still going great; * Tam wants her sister to open up about her new friend, Ethan, although Pandora doesn't want to say much; * Tamora uses her Orbing power for personal gain in this episode when she orbs to work when she is late; * Someone broke into the National Museum and killed a security guard, which results in Junior investigating; ** In the break-in, Louis XVI's crown was stolen, which was one of the main exhibits; * Melinda visits Damon's apartment and is shocked to see that the apartment is a mess; * Melinda hasn't told Liam that she is a witch yet, and goes to Damon to talk about magical-problems; * Chris substitutes for Wyatt at Prue's birthing class; * A Demonatrix is responsible for the murder of the security guard at the National Museum; * Melinda confides in Damon about her suspicions of Jo being Prue and Wyatt's daughter, and states that she isn't sure now that Jo's birth-month doesn't match-up with Prue's due-date; ** Melinda admits that at first, she thought Jo was her daughter due to her having her eyes, but admits that she isn't pregnant. Damon is relieved by this; * Jo visits Wyatt and tells him to not forget about his daughter, and talks about her father for the first time; * Ruby asks Cassandra to talk to Ivanna and help her, and Cassandra agrees; * Prue has a premonition off of an image on a cell phone for the first time; * Chris finds out that Wyatt is still looking for the Black Wizard; * Jo is concerned that the Demonatrix are behind the Dark Future; * Prue feels her daughter kick for the first time; * Christopher has been the employee of the month at Halliwell's for many months; * Jo is hit with a Shuriken, but the wound heals by itself which Tam witnesses; * Prue asks Wyatt if he cast a spell to duplicate himself, which is a nod to the Charmed spell, "Charm of Multiplicity", which Prudence Halliwell cast in Season 1 of the show; * Ruby copied Jannes' powers, which means that she is immune to his powers and vice versa; * Bianca and Prue stand-up to their family members about being treated like "porcelain"; * Melinda won't stay the night at Liam's due to her not wanting to commit, which Prue confronts her about as she can feel her emotions. Prue believes that Melinda still loves Damon; * Pandora glamours for the first time; ** Due to Pandora glamouring into a blonde, it marks the first time in the series that Tamora and Pandora have had the same hair color; * Prue's pregnancy is still high-risk; * Melinda tries - and fails - to orb, something that amuses Prue as they both know that Melinda can't orb. This scenario is also a nod to Charmed when Phoebe attempts to orb after losing her active powers; * Jo saves Prue from Keena, who tried to kill her; * Jo's power is strong enough that when Keena hits the wall, she goes through it which surprises even Prue; * Prue starts having horrible stomach pain, and Jo wants to take her to the hospital, although Prue refuses; * Prue asks Jo who she is, and Jo says that she is a friend; * Melinda confides in Damon more; * Tamora confronts Jo and gets her to admit to being part-Whitelighter and to being a Halliwell. However, she begs Tam not to tell anyone and cries into her shoulder; * Melinda arrives at Damon's door and kisses him leaving what happens next unknown; Music * ‘Havana’ by Camila Cabello Ft. Young Thug * ‘Kiss You Inside Out’ by Hedley Category:DESTINED Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons